


Love bet

by Meorri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meorri/pseuds/Meorri
Summary: A little story I'm writing when I'm traveling back and forth based onthis prompt(idea byRadycat)In short: "AU where Pharah deals with her feelings for Angela like a cat, in that she completely acts disinterested, and Angela (who is use to everyone having a crush on her (like seriously half the world)) and is like" excuse me??!""





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radycat/gifts), [NR_Tihah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NR_Tihah).



> If there are any kind of mistakes please tell me, I'm a terrible writer, I mostly just draw, but meh, one of my friends got me to post it.....so hope you like it.  
> Sorry for the poor title, I can't come up with anything better, so if you have an idea, feel free to tell me :3

Angela Ziegler. The beauty of Overwatch University who had most people at her feet, both males, both females. She wasn't using them, don't get me wrong, she never toyed with any of admirers, only teased some of them who earned it. 

But I wasn't one of the wooers. Even though I found her incredibly beautiful and nice, I never showed it. And that's where my story begins. 

**_Mercy’s P.O.V_ **

“Drop it, Angela, she isn't much of an attraction anyways. If she isn't interested on you, just let her be.” Amélie noticed how I stared at one of the exchange students, Fareeha Amari. 

“But…. But it's not right! How on earth is she not into me?” I looked at the black haired woman as if it was the most obvious everyday problem for an average human being. 

“Maybe she doesn't swing that way, chérie…” 

“What?? Just look at her, luv, she totally does!” came the answer from behind them, from Lena Oxton, a “hyperactive foolish child” according to the description by Amélie. 

“Looks aren't everything…. “luv”...” the way she tried to say “luv” with a British accent instead of her usual French made both of us laugh. 

“Besides, your point is already invalid. You say you aren't attracted to women, yet you had a crush on her just as everyone else!” this caused Amélie’s face to change a few shades. It was an incredibly rare moment that she blushed or showed any emotions other than anger or disgust. 

“Okay, okay I get it. So, clever one, why isn't she attracted?”

“Maybe she is, she's just shy about her feelings…. Or denying. Or something like that, you know. Just like cats, when they like someone, they won't show it, partly because of their pride, partly because of their arrogance.” Lena explained. 

“So? I should woo her or something? That's ridiculous!” I quickly dismissed my friend's idea. 

“Yeah, maybe if you actually tried to seduce her, she would admit… maybe.” Amélie added, eyeing the Egyptian. 

“You're both out of your minds.”

“So… how about a bet, luv?” I looked questioningly at Lena, with a raised eyebrow. “If you get her to admit that she is head over heels for you, we'll buy you that medical book you praised so much, and if you lose….umm…... you'll have to do our homework for at least three months. How about that?” I knew Lena was hoping that I would fail, because she was one of the most laziest person I’ve ever met. I don’t even know how she still in this uni.

“Seems nice, I'm in.” Amélie had this very pleased smirk on her face. 

I hesitated with the answer, looking at the “target of my bet”. The moment we made eye contact made me smile and say “Okay, I'm in.”

The next day my “mission” started. 

The first move was simple: I accidentally bumped into her, and dropped all my books in hand. 

“Oh, sorry, sorry….. This day is already a mess… sorry..” Angela apologised, trying to act innocent. 

“No problem, be more careful next time, you might hurt yourself.” Fareeha answered as she helped to stack the books for me. 

“Thank you so much, you're really nice, Fareeha.” I smiled brightly as I put my glasses back into place. Most people reacted with blushing and awkwardly babbling, but this woman was something else. Not a faintest blush made its way to her face, and she answered shortly and sternly. 

“No problem. Thanks.”

‘Mein Gott. This will be harder than I thought.’ I said to myself as Fareeha passed me to enter her classroom. 

The second move was to share notes with her. I knew she never showed up for one course we attended together, so when the exams came, I approached her. 

“Uh, Fareeha, do you want my notes for the upcoming exams?” the dark skinned woman just looked up in question. It was most likely her not understanding my sudden kindness. “I just noticed your absence, and thought……” my voice trailed off.

“Oh, that's really kind of you. What do you want for them, 20 dollars will do?” she reached for her wallet handing me the bills. 

“No, no, I'm giving them to you for free, so you can learn from them, and won't drop out. That would be really unfortunate.” I shook my head lightly.

“You really don't need anything for it? That's strange….” she was rather skeptical about it. 

“If you insist, you can invite me for a coffee or a drink. You choose the place and time.” her facial expression was not embarrassed, but shocked. Purely shocked. 

“A-alright.” I grabbed my pen and wrote my number on the top paper of the notes. 

“See you then, Fareeha.” what I didn't notice at that moment was when I turned my back to her, she started blushing furiously. 

“Now now Ziegler, you already broke it off with that Shimada?” Sombra, Amélie’s friend asked me as she followed me through the corridors. 

“For the last time, I never liked him and never will….” I was furious with everyone who said we were together with that man. 

“And…. What about this girl, amiga, you like her?”

“Sombra. No. I don't like her, it's all about a bet, so please…. Just let me be.” I didn't know why I felt my face warm up yet, later on I figured out. “I need to go now, good bye.” I ran off quickly, hoping she won't follow me. She was known to disappear and reappear, like as if she went invisible or something. Most people got creeped out of this “ability” of her, but I got used to it pretty soon. 

I thought Fareeha wasn't answering my request for a coffee, since it was Friday already, and started giving up hope on that book they promised me. Until my phone buzzed. A text message from an unknown number. 

**XXX:** _“Hey about that coffee or drink…. Are you free tomorrow at like…. 7PM?”_

I quickly added her as a new contact. 

**AngelaZeigler:** _“Sure thing.♥ ;)”_

 **LadyJustice:** _“Cool. Where should I pick you up?”_

I sent her my address while smiling at her chosen nickname. She was known to have a thing or two for justice, so people usually called her “Justice girl”. 

“Tomorrow will be an either super awkward “date” or an enjoyable coffee with her. I really hope nothing goes wrong.” I lied down on top of my bed. “We'll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after all the good feedback, I couldn't wait more....I warn everyone I won't be able to update everyday, but here it is :3 let's say ch3 will be published next week.....hopefully the first half of it.. xd

I got ready for our “date” just in time; as I finished I heard the bell ring. 

“Good evening, Fareeha. You look absolutely amazing.” I complimented her after I opened the door. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a hoodie. 

“Hey…. Well, I'm just the same as alway.” she led me to her motorbike. 

“You don't accept compliments easily, now do you? That's exactly what I was talking about, by the way, you look nice all the time.” I smiled as she gave me the helmet. 

“Thank you. Just as you, please put this on, so you don't get your pretty face ruined if we get in a crash.” 

“You think I'm pretty? And what about you?” this time I didn't have to fake my blush, something was wrong with me I could feel it. 

“Of course, just as everyone else. I won't be that much of a loss.” she dismissed me, as she started it's engine.

“That's not true.” she made the engine roar. 

“What? I can't hear you!!” she shouted as we took off. 

“You cheeky little-” she laughed, making my heart flutter. She rarely did so, she always seemed to be in a very bad mood. 

We arrived at a decent restaurant, not too expensive looking, nor too cheap or fast foodish. 

When we stepped in, she was greeted by someone, a lady, who turned out to be the owner of the restaurant. 

“Hello there, ya amar. This is the girl you were talking about all week long? Your new girlfriend? She is just as pretty as you described her!” the elderly lady teased the Egyptian. They looked so similar as if they were related. They even had a very similar tattoo under their eyes.

“ ** _MOM. STOP._** " she hissed angrily. "I knew I made the wrong decision choosing this place for a dinner.” for the first time in my entire time knowing her, I saw her blush. 

“Dinner?” I asked, surprised with her words. 

“You helped me so much a drink wouldn't be able to cover it all.” I nodded with a smile, she was so nice to me. 

“Okay, thank you.”

“Actually thank you, young lady, for saving my girl's ass from dropping out.” she playfully smacked Fareeha. “By the way I'm Ana, this brat’s mother.” 

“Angela Ziegler. Pleasure to meet you.” we shook hand; she had a surprisingly strong handshake.

“Oh, I know who you are, she won't stop talking about you, and how pretty and nice you are.” this earned a death glare from her daughter who just grabbed my arm lightly, leading me to a table with two chairs facing each other. 

“Sorry about her, she loves to tease me with everything she can.” a light blush was still visible on her face. 

“No problem, she seems nice.” I smiled at her politely. Then an evil smirk made its way onto my lips. “So tell me about yourself. Do you really spend all your time babbling about me to your mom, or-?”

“I **DO NOT** talk that much about you, I only mentioned you like two times to her, or three.” she crossed her arms, and pouted in an incredibly cute way. 

“Alright, alright, I'm just joking around.” I giggled, she was indeed very cute. 

“Most of my time I learn or exercise, I'm not an interesting person at all. I want to join the police force when I finished the uni.”

“Hmm, nice. Hah, we could totally comply each other then, I'm planning to be a field medic.” this wasn't a lie, a good soldier and a brilliant field medic was almost invincible nowadays. 

“By the way, I was brave enough to take an order in your name as well; it's an Egyptian dish, we love so much with mom, and well…….. it's not an everyday opportunity to eat homemade Egyptian dish anyways, so I thought….” her voice trailed off. 

“It's okay, Fareeha, thank you for being so kind and thoughtful. I appreciate it.” I smiled as I put my hands on hers, mostly to calm her and maybe….just maybe to flirt with her a bit. 

Just then Ana came with two plates, full of food. She smiled widely, looking at our hands. 

“Here is one for my precious little girl.” she put one of the plates in front of her daughter. “And here is one for her lovely girlfriend.” 

“Mom, she isn't my girlfriend, we aren't even dating!” I couldn't decide if she was more embarrassed or furious. 

“Is that true, Angie?” she turned to me. With that look on her face…..would I dare to say anything else beside “yes”.....  
“Well, we can consider this as a date, you know, there are firsts for everything.” I looked hopefully at my date. 

“See, ya amar? Just accept it.” Ana was visibly pleased with my answer. 

“Well, I guess I could. A bit of dating won't hurt, and we'll see.” this sentence made me actually happy, and later on I realised that happiness wasn't for that medical book or the bet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it, sorry if I made grammar mistakes....:(

The next week turned out to be more amazing than I expected. I never would have guessed that grumpy, stern, buff woman could be such a cute little fluff. She regularly sent me messages, making me smile through the whole day. Once she opened up to me, she really was something else.

 

Last night I told her I had to go to bed early, because I'll have a day full of exams today. Her response today was very kind of her.

 

 **LadyJustice:** _“You can do it, Angie, you're the most clever person I've ever known! (･ω･)9”_

 

I smiled at her text, and that moment, - oh, just my luck -, came Lena and Amelié, instantly noticing my happy expression.

 

“Heya, love! Heh what's with all the smiling, darling? Did you get her to confess?” she sat next to me looking at my phone's screen.

 

“To be very honest….” I wanted to tell them how I actually forgot about the bet already, but decided against it. “uh…. Not yet.” she quickly snatched my phone out of my hand, reading through all the message history.

 

“Pfffhaa, you named her LadyJustice for real? Oh my god you both are soooooooooo cheesy! Bhahaha!” Lena started laughing so hard tears escaped her eyes. “But at least you're dating her now…. You're not falling for her, are you?”

 

“No, of course not!” that didn't seem like a true declaration for either of us.

 

“Well that blush tells me otherwise…. ” Amelié said as she blew on her steaming coffee.

 

“Anyways, I have to go now, I have biology with Mei, see you all around.” I quickly grabbed my stuff and left, I wasn't in mood for their teasing.

 

I met with my study partner in the university’s park that divided the huge buildings with a green place.

 

“Hello there!” I greeted her happily.

 

“Oh, hey!” she looked a bit startled, but she was happy to see me anyways. “How are you, Angela?”

 

“Very well, thank you. I started dating someone actually.”

 

“Really now? Who is the lucky one?” she was more excited than I’ve ever seen her before.

 

“Fareeha Amari.”

 

“The one with the dark skin and tattoo under her right eye?” her eyes went wide with shock, but she quickly recovered.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh, you went for the right one then. She is huge gym friends with Zarya, and she hasn't said a bad word about her yet.” I could see how happy Mei was for me. I was really lucky to have her as a friend.

 

“Does she know you?”

 

“We met a few times, but never talked for long….”

 

“Okay then!” I quickly took a selfie of us and sent it to Fareeha.

 

 **Angie♥:** _“Look who my partner is in biology class! How small this world is!”_

 

The answer came within a few minutes.

 

**LadyJustice:** _“As much as I heard about her from Aleks, she is just as a-mei-zing as you are….;)”_

 

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. This girl….. She really was something else.

 

“What is it?” I showed her the text message. “Oh yeah, she has an unhealthy addiction to terrible puns…. You better get used to it, ‘cause she won't stop anytime soon.” we both laughed delightedly.

 

After I finished my day with three tiring exams, I went home and lied in my bed, doing nothing at all. It felt so good after all the hard work. I almost fell asleep when I heard my phone buzz.

 

 **LadyJustice:** _“Have you finished yet?”_

 

**Angie♥:** _“Yeah, it was so bad.”_

 

**Ladyjustice:** _“How did they go? Ah, stupid question, they went well!”_

 

**Angie♥:** _“I hope I'll pass….”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _“Yeah, tell me that when you got the results with max scores…. ;*”_

 

**Angie♥:** _“Ah, you flatterer……”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _“It's just the truth, love ;)”_

 

 **Angie♥:** _“Did you just call me love? You're too cute, Fareeha. :) ♥”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _“What can I say, I sure am if I could manage to charm you. ;D”_

 

I was just about to reply when I saw another message pop up.

 

**Sombra:** _“What would she say if she knew it’s all about a bet, amiga, she is already head over heals for you, calling you nicknames and all..”_

 

**YellowBird:** _“Sombra, are you hacking my account again?!”_

 

**Sombra:** _“The more valid question is when would I not do such thing….. Love~ ♥”_

 

**YellowBird:** _“Get out of my account, Sombra, or I'll tell Satya everything I know….”_

 

 **Sombra:** _“Okay, okay, amiga, I'm out, calm down!”_

 

 **YellowBird:** _“Thought so…”_

 

I quickly switched to my more important conversation, seeing a few new messages.

 

 **LadyJustice:** _“So are you free tomorrow?”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _“Afternoon I mean”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _“It's okay if not.”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _“Forget it, I know you're busy..”_

 

**Angie♥:** _“Aww, sorry, I needed to tell someone off~ Yeah I'm free, I would love to go out, what's in your mind?”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _“Is he or she still alive? I can only imagine how you would be when someone gets you angry D:...A walk in the park? Tomorrow they said it would be sunny with a little chance of just-ice ;3”_

 

**Angie♥:** _“Ahh, Fareeha, you and your puns…..”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _“That must be the thing you like about me, isn't it? ;)”_

 

**Angie♥:** _“Totally~ ♥”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _“By the way, is it okay if someone joins us tomorrow?”_

 

**Angie♥:** _“A third wheel? Are you sure about that? :0”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _“Yeah, he won't cause any problem. :)“_

 

**Angie♥:** _“If you say so… and who might it be?”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _“You'll see~ ;)”_

 

I wasn't really nervous about it, I trusted her judge, and if she thought he will be okay with us, then I would let it be.

 

**LadyJustice:** _“But a sad announcement is incoming: I need to head to bed now, tomorrow I'll have an early exercise. :(“_

 

**Angie♥:** _“It's okay, good night, sleep well :) We'll make up this “missed time” tomorrow. ;) ♥ ”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _ “Sure thing ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) Gute nacht, mein schatz, sweet dreams :3” _

  
**Angie♥:** _ “You really are too cute, mein schatzi :)” _

 

I could already feel myself fall for this woman hard, but I didn't think about it as a bad thing. She was so kind and thoughtful. I went to bed early as well, today was a hard day after all, but sleep didn't come that easily. I was just like a lovestruck highschool girl, so excited to meet her tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will Fareeha bring to their park-date? :D Find out soon in the next chapter >;3c  
> Feedbacks are always appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proofread it for real, but meh, I didn't want you all to wait much longer :) :3 hope you like it.

The date came sooner than I expected, her being in my mind through the entire morning made my classes pass within what felt like minutes. The word “excited” couldn’t cover up the thing I felt, but at the time I still wouldn’t admit that I fell for her, I still thought I was happy to do something out of my boring daily routine.

I arrived just in time where she wrote we would meet up, but she was nowhere to be found.

After a five minute long wait, she arrived with the mysterious third wheel, and oh boy, it shocked me who it was.

“Hello, Angie!” she smiled at me brightly, but I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.

“oh.MY.GOODD!!!” I squealed as I knelt down to pet her cute little fluffy corgi.

“Hey, I’m right here, why do I never get a greeting like that? I don’t get a hug or even just a basic hello?!” she pouted, letting the dog free, putting its leash into her pocket.

“Sorry, but he is too cute.” I got up and hugged her tightly. “There you go, Fareeha, you’re just as cute as him…” I immediately knelt down again, his fur was irresistibly soft. 

“Well, thank you. His name is Pascal, he’s a very clever doggo.” she giggled as Pascal started licking my face excitedly.

“He is the cutest dog I’ve ever met, you can bring him with you next time as well!” I petted him, earning a little tail wagging. “Oh my god, look at his fluffy bottom, he’s wiggling it so adorably!!!” 

“If I knew I had to bring a dog to swipe you off of your feet, I would have brought him along a long time ago.” she joked, making me laugh out loud. 

“No dogs were needed, you know…” I stood up and looked into her eyes lovingly. “You’re quite the attraction, lovie, not to mention how kind and cute you are once the ice broke.”

“Yeah, I kind of do have trust issues, when I was younger and more naive, I trusted almost everyone, and of course many of them used this treat of mine.” she looked a bit uncomfortable now, so I quickly gave her a warm hug. 

“It’s okay.” I stroked her back, and after a few seconds, I found my hand playing with her hair on the back of her head. She leaned her head on top of my right shoulder, making me have more access to her head. “You like this, huh?”

“So much, you can't even imagine. I always annoy my mom with this, asking her to caress my head or arms….it’s the best thing ever.” I kept stroking her hair, not caring about how warm my face felt at the moment, or how the butterflies went wild in my stomach. She suddenly ended the hug, and broke into a run. “NOO, COME BACK HERE!! PASCAL! Don’t harass that lady, you damn dog!!!” she quickly caught up with her pet, stopping it from jumping onto an elder lady. “I’m so sorry, ma’am, I was distracted and didn’t notice him go-”

“It’s okay, he didn’t hurt or bother me at all. He is a very cute little dog if I might add.” she smiled as she made her way through the park, away from us.

“Well, that just happened….” I said a bit mockingly, snickering.

“Yeah, he can be naughty sometimes, but otherwise he is very polite and kind.” 

“Just like his owner.~” I said playfully, winking. 

“Hey now, you actually came here just to tease me or to have a proper date with this charming lady right here?” she pointed at herself, and yeah, I couldn't help myself. 

“Where, I can't see where that lady is!” I pretended to look around searching for the woman she has just described. 

“Haha, funny…. So how about ice cream, or maybe a coffee or a hot chocolate?”

“Hot chocolate sounds just right.” 

“Okay then. May I?” she extended her hand, holding it out for me with an offer. I happily accepted, and walked through the whole park holding her hand. It felt so right, our fingers intertwined, I felt warmer with each second, this very comfortable warmth that you feel when you're next to your loved ones. 

The date went well with cute and or embarrassing conversations and funny scenes with Pascal. 

The sun was already setting when we found a free green place on the side of a small hill. We could see the whole park from here, all the lights turning on after each other was a fantastic view. 

I noticed her moving closer to me, putting her left arm around me. 

“Well, it's kind of chilly now, so I thought…. maybe I could warm you up.” her right hand found the dog's fur, petting him lightly. “Me and Pascal, we are the #TeamKeepAngelaWarm, no one can tell me otherwise!” this earned a happy bark from the corgi, wagging his tail. I was watching the dog the entire time, and as I turned my head, my heart stopped for a second; her face was only a few centimetres from mine. I gave her an approval smile, and she closed the gap between us. 

Of course it was a bit awkward at first but we got used to each other quite quickly. Just as it became very enjoyable Pascal thought he would join in, and licked our cheeks. 

“Pascal, from all the moments today you chose to ruin this? For real?? Guess who won't get his treats for a while now…..” Fareeha was visibly bothered by the dog's sudden “attack”, me on the other hand only laughed and pulled her in for a bit more. 

“And you said “Oh, don't worry he won't cause any problems, trust me!” not like he caused any problems at all, he is just a jealous third wheel, trying to get attention as well from this charming lady over here.” I laughed as she still glared at Pascal, who only rolled to his back as a response. “See? He's a good guy, give him those treats you mentioned, he just wanted to help us…. Maybe he was like “Hey these gals don't know how to kiss at all! They should use their tongues!! Wait, I'll show them!”” I tried to make my voice funny by deepening it a little; this earned a very sudden outburst from Fareeha, she started laughing so hard she fell backwards, landing on her back.

“Ah, Angela, bloody hell, you are incredible….. “ she said breathlessly, while cleaning the joy tears out of her eyes. “I can't even remember when I laughed that wholeheartedly last time.”

I laid down next to her, on my right side so I could face her. 

“You're welcome. In exchange…. Maybe you could repay me with something… something simple… ” i made my “request” trivial by glancing at her lips. 

“As you wish, m’lady…” she leaned in, pushing me back; this way she was on top of me. 

We made out for a good ten minutes with little breathing breaks, but all the amazing moment have to end sometime.   
“As much as I enjoy this, my mom will be worried if I didn't arrive home in time, and I think he is hungry as hell by now.” the Egyptian said as she hopped up, helping me up next. 

“Mind if I walk you home, lovie?” I asked shyly, not sure how she would react. 

“Of course I won't, but only if you would like to.” she said as she put the leash on Pascal, then held out her hand; it wasn't alone for long, mine found hers as we walked in the sunset, holding hands tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you guessed the third wheel right I felt bad after writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

**_Fareeha P.O.V._ **

 

We arrived in front my house, and so we had to bid farewell even though neither of us wanted to. 

 

“One last kiss, mein schatzi?” Angela asked shyly. 

 

“Of course, one moment, though, I have to let Pascal in, so he can eat.” I swiftly opened the door, removed the collar from my dog, then let him slide inside, closing the door behind him. “Here we go.” I smiled at her as I put my hands on her waist, pulling her in. 

 

It was dark already so neither of us feared to be seen. And that courage helped us make out for a little while. Kissing her was something I've never experienced before. I know it's cliché and all, but oh how I felt like a good kind of electricity cutting its was through my whole body. 

 

“Be careful on your way home.” I said as I kissed her forehead. 

 

“I'll be.” she held both of my hands in hers and lifted it to kiss them. “Goodbye. Sleep well.”

 

“You too, Angela.” 

 

When I went in I froze in shock. My mom was standing in front of the window, which means she heard and saw everything.

 

I could feel my face heat up. When I say I never had such a red face before, I'm not lying. 

 

“You two are sooooo cheesy, oh my god.” she laughed wholeheartedly, and honestly didn't know if she was more entertained or more pitiful towards me. 

 

“Mother, why would you spy on us like that?! What happened to my so called privacy???”

 

“I have no idea how such a dork just as yourself managed to sweep her off of her feet. I heard so many things about her from Reinhardt.”

 

“Did you actually dragged your boyfriend into this? I know he is an important teacher of the school and he is somehow always so up to date in the students’ gossips, but…...just...why?”

 

“Well, considering you won't tell me anything about her I had to find another way.”

 

“I can't believe you.”

 

“Do you know how many people she turned down? Do you know how many people have at least a crush on her? You shouldn't mess this one up, habibti, if you ruin this….”

 

“I'm not planning to, so can I maybe go? And forget about this conversation we just had?”

 

“Invite her during the holidays, Fareeha.”

 

“I'll invite her if I would like to.” I answered with a huff. She could be so annoying sometimes. 

 

“I want to speak with her, you know, get to know her a bit. Just so I know who my daughter is making funny business with.” she said with this little evil smirk on her lips I knew so well. 

 

“MOM, FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” that's it, I could feel my face heat up even more, so I went to my room before it caught on fire or something. I barely made out her “Language, young lady!” through the sound of my door's slam.

 

The holidays started a week later, so I decided to wait. A whole lot of things could happen until then… and oh my, how I didn't expect that this week will be the most eventful period I've had in years. 

 

The following week we grew closer and closer, until one day we dared to show our relationship to others at school. And that’s where it all begun.

 

I was kissing Angela goodbye when her friends showed up.

 

“Hey, luv! Oh, Pharah, nice seeing you here! Didn’t really expect you. We actually just came by to drop this book off to Angie.” Lena handed it to her, giving her a sheepish smile. “You did it after all, congrats.”

 

“Did what? Did you win something I didn’t hear about?”

 

“Well….actually yeah….” I knew something was up when I looked at her face. Guilt was all over it.

 

“What’s going on?” I could now see they all felt guilty and embarrassed, but I still didn’t know why.

 

“I-It’s nothing, love.” Lena tried to cover it up, but suddenly a question popped up inside of my head.

 

“Is it about me? Or does it have to do anything with me?” I knew I was right, they all looked even guiltier than before. “Tell me, I know it has to do something with me, just spill already!”

 

“It’s..” Angela looked so ashamed of herself, I immediately put the pieces together. 

 

“Was this all about a bet or something? That’s all I mean to you, a book?” I wasn’t sure if they actually made a bet or not, but just a thought of it made me furious.

 

“N-no! Of course not! It was just..that bet started it all and-” Angela started babbling excuses, but I quickly cut her off.

 

“So it was a bet?! You know what? Fuck you, if you think it’s okay to play with people and toy with them for your own little entertainment! Fuck all of you, you Angela in particular. I thought more of you.” I was so angry I barely stopped myself from slapping her hard across the face, but luckily I still had a bit of a sense, so I decided to leave rather than do something I would regret. “I hope you’ll be fucking happy with that fucking book, you bitch.” I knew I was harsh, way too harsh, but I couldn’t do much else, the anger got the better of me.

 

“Fareeha, wait, it’s-” she tried to run after me, but I snapped back at her.

 

“Leave. Me. ALONE. I’m not interested in your excuses, you’re the last person I want to do anything with right now, so leave me alone before I do something I would regret.” At that moment I was very pleased with her terrified look, in that state I wanted to hurt her with my words and actions, I felt so betrayed and sad, I just wanted to go home already.

 

And I did, luckily mom wasn’t home so I could go to my room, and lay down on my bed. Just then the angry and sad tears escaped my eyes, I couldn't contain them anymore. 

 

“I knew….all along that such a wonderful girl wouldn’t actually like me. They never ever do...She isn’t an exception either, she is a popular girl in school, of course she would do things like this…..” I murmured as I continued crying hard, all I felt was the urge to hide and run away, just escape all these terrible emotions I felt. 

 

I grabbed my phone and made sure to block her number, so she wouldn’t be able to spam me with lame excuses. I wasn’t in the mood to read them for a while now. As I opened her contact I saw 10 unread messages, but ignored them anyway.

 

I fell asleep while crying, in my casual clothes, I didn’t have the mental or physical power to do anything right now.

 

The next few days I didn’t go to school, I didn’t want to face her, I didn’t want to meet people and pretend I was alright. I knew I shouldn’t let myself fall for someone like her, but I couldn’t do anything about it, it was already too late to change, so all I did was suffer the consequences.

 

I knew my mom would notice in time, but I had no idea she would notice it in two days, even though I went for walks, so she wouldn’t notice me much. Apparently Reinhardt alerted her about my absence. 

 

“Fareeha, what’s going on?” She stepped into my room one day, and I knew I had no escape from this conversation we were about to have.

 

“Nothing, please leave.” I didn’t even look at her, I faced the wall while lying in my bed, hugging a big teddy I got a long time ago.

 

“No, I won’t leave until I know. Did someone bully you? Kick their butt, I’m sure Reinhardt could look over it.”

 

“No….well not like “bullying bully”.” I still didn’t look at her.

 

“Does it have to do anything with Angela?” I finally got up and faced my mother, looking directly in her eyes.

 

“Yes. She made a fucking bet out of me with her friends.” I could feel my anger rise again.

 

“Language, young lady. Anyways, even if it was a bet, I’m sure for her it wasn’t about it. I saw the way she looked at you, the love in her eyes, it can’t be faked, trust me.” she said as she took a sip of her tea. “I know it must feel bad, but-”

 

“Feel bad? FEEL BAD??! You have no bloody idea how humiliated I am right now, probably all the school knows about this now, and laughs at me that I’m such a fool I falled into her trap! I can’t face people like this, so please, leave me alone.”

 

“You can’t run away for forever….One day you’ll have to face them, it’s either tomorrow, or after the holidays, but you’ll have to.”

 

“But I don’t want to.”

 

“And I don’t want you to drop out of school because of this. Be the better person, ignore them if you feel like it, but you must pass your exams to achieve your dreams, you remember, right?” she knew how important it was for me, even if she disagreed with me becoming a soldier, she supported me, and wanted what was the best for me.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So, I say go, and just do it, be a good person, and don’t drop out of school. Let’s start this from tomorrow, okay?”

 

“.....okay.” I gave in, because I knew I stood no chance against her.

 

Tomorrow I had to face her, even though I had no power to do so, I still had to do my obligations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I had to, at some point....Will they make up? Will Pharah hold her grudge until the end? Who knows? Find out in the next chapter :p 
> 
> Btw if you would like to check out my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Meorri)  
> , feel free :) I haven't uploaded anything on it yet, but maybe I'll one day, I even dare to say it would be a Pharmercy comic :D :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....

**_Angela's P.O.V_ **

 

I felt so terrible. Making Fareeha think that I didn't actually love her made my heart ache. 

 

I tried to reach her in all the ways, failing. She blocked my number so I couldn't text her nor call her. I even tried approach her house, but found no one at home. 

 

She kept on ignoring me, not talking to me even when I tried my best to start a conversation with her. She didn't even show up for several days after the incident. I never knew she would be so heartbroken. 

 

“What is it, amiga, did she figure out you were just toying with her? And you're the one at fault of Lena’s bloody broken nose, aren't you? Man I would have loved to see that moment you punched her in the face.”

 

“Go away, Sombra, I don't want to hear your mocks.” I tried to get her off of me, but she didn't get the “hint”. 

 

“You know I could easily unblock your number, right?”

 

“No thanks. I think she will never forgive me or let me explain at all.”

 

“Actually…. If you would like to know…. Reinhardt and Ana are trying to come up with a plan…. You should go talk to them.”

 

“When will you stop hacking other people's accounts?!”

 

“Hah, never!”

 

“You should considering th-” I couldn't finish my sentence as a teacher came for me. 

 

“Miss Ziegler, Mr. Wilhelm wants to talk to you in his office. It's important, so I advise you to go now or as soon as possible.” the young man advised me politely. 

 

“Did he say what is it about?” he shook his head. “Alright then, I'll go now, thank you.”

 

I arrived at her office, knocking on the door before I slowly opened it. 

 

“Good afternoon, Sir.” I entered. “What is it you wanted to tal-” I was surprised when I noticed the emptiness of the room. He wasn't here. 

 

As I wanted to exit the room, I realised it could be only opened from the other side, the key was missing from its usual spot.

 

“What the?” I desperately tried to open the doors, failing trivially. I started bumping my first against the door, but no one could hear me apparently. 

 

“Then I'll just wait, I guess….” I muttered as I took one of the chairs in front of the teacher's desk. 

 

After a little while I heard the door open, and just was about to shout not to close the door, it was already too late. 

 

“Don't close the doo-” as I heard the click I was disappointed. But as soon as I realised who it was, it made me even more disappointed and nervous. 

 

It was Fareeha, staring at me with disgust, not an unusual look from her nowadays. I could understand, but it still hurt… 

 

“Hey.” I tried to break the silence, unsuccessfully. “You better start talking to me, we are imprisoned in this room for now….”

 

“What?” she asked purely shocked. 

 

“Well the key from the door is gone, and I couldn't find it anywhere.” I explained. 

 

“Ah I know where he keeps it, don't worry, I don't have to bear your face for too long..” this sentence made my heart ache with sadness , I was still in love with her, and I know I made a mistake but still….

 

She approached the table, opening its top drawer. The shock on her face reappeared yet again, finding only a note with Reinhardt’s hand write instead of the key. 

 

[Won't open the door until you make up. Love, Reinhardt :-)]

 

“Oh my bloody God, Angela, look at this! We will rotten here for forever!!” she handed me the piece of paper as she started panicking. 

 

“Or…. I know this would sound weird…. Maybe we could talk things through?” I asked her with a mocking tone, getting her unimpressed. 

 

“I don't want to talk about anything with you. Do you know what you've done to me?” she started her rant with such passion it secretly amused me. 

 

“Listen-” 

 

“No, Angela, you listen! I never ever missed a day from school through my entire time being here, and yet here we are, I skipped several days because of you, and even lied to my own mother about my whereabouts! Can you believe this?” she continued with more and more hatred filling her voice now. 

 

“Fareeha-”

 

“NO I WON'T LISTEN, ANGELA! I kept telling myself after you asked me out “No, Pharah, don't let this girl get the better of you, she will dump you within a week…”, and you know what? That would have been far better than this shit going on! Betting me for a book? Making fun of me in front of the whole school, so you can get higher in this stupid idiotic popularity rank system in the school?! Do you know how hard I fell for you? And do you have any God darn idea how torn I am right now? Because even though I want to hate you this much, I'm still so madly in love with you! My mom even asked me to invite you over for the holidays! You know what that means, right? That she likes you! Remember Zarya, Mei’s buddy? Yeah? Well guess what? She never showed any honest kindness towards her, because she never liked her enough to do so. If my best friend for seven fucking years didn't manage to impress her, how on earth did such a bitch manage to do so?! Did you fooled her as well? Or you've got some sort of magic trick for it?”

 

“Fareeha, that's it. Now listen to me-” I started to lose my temper I rarely did, but she made my nerves go wild. 

 

“No, fuck you. I hope your next girltoy will be more lucky, and get to impress your parents, then betray you….. Just as you betrayed me.”

 

That was the moment I lost my temper. I slapped her so hard across the face her nose started to bleed. Deep down I knew I always tried to avoid the parent topic during our dates and chats, and that she had no idea what happened to them, but enough is enough. 

 

“Now listen to me, you fucking idiot. My parents died when I was young, so no one can impress them anymore, I hope that makes you somewhat happy.” she was so taken aback from this all her anger vanishes from her eyes and features. “Sit down, let me treat your nose, then let me tell you what have actually happened.” she was so incredibly stunned from my outrage she followed my instructions, sitting down. I got to my knees to treat the injury I caused. Looking at it I instantly felt regret, since I'm the one against violence, but I couldn't control my actions at that moment.

 

After I finished patching her up, I sat on the other chair, facing her. 

 

“Now…. Yes I admit it all started with a bet. Me, Lena, and Amelie made a bet if I could get you to admit your attraction for me. And do you know why I agreed? Because you fascinated me. You, unlike others, never showed any sign of a crush, and I wanted to know why, and how. I now know it might have been some kind of defensive mechanism, but I never knew. The bet only gave me a final push, because otherwise I'm a coward and would have never dared to approach you. I admit it wasn't nice, and I knew I've hurt you, and I'm sorry. And no, it wasn't about some cool kids stuff. No one knows other than the three of us and another girl…. Who actually hacks all of our chat platforms regularly….” I got up, and kneeled next to her, putting my hand on top of hers. “But what I'm trying to say is that all I've told you and all the feelings I've ever felt for you are all true. I somehow fell in love with you, and after a few dates it wasn't about the book anymore. It wasn't about a bet or about popularity or about Lena or Amelie.” I gingerly reached to cup her face, and luckily she didn't move away from my touch. “It was about you.”

 

I slowly got closer to her, and after no protests, I leaned in and kissed her softly. The intimate moment was brief, but did its magic as I could feel both of us relax after all the events for a little. 

 

“I'm sorry about your nose. I hope it didn't hurt that much.” I smiled sheepishly. 

 

“It's okay, I guess. Less damage than you've done on my heart.”

 

“But…. Will you ever forgive me, and give us another chance?” I became worried at her remark again. 

 

“Maybe.. I…. Still need time to think, sorry.”

 

“It's okay, I can understand.” so there was a little hope inthere. 

 

“I'm happy to see both of you worked things out!” Ana came in… more like kicked in that poor door actually. 

 

“Mom? What are you doing here?”

 

“Neither of us could bear to see both of you suffer so we had to do something about it. A simple one sided door can do its tricks.” her mother explained, as she smiled brighter than the sun itself. 

 

“I can't believe you actually dragged your boyfriend into this….yet again…”

 

“Why do you think I gave you that speech the other day? Why did I pressure you to come to school? The answer is simple; so we could lock you up with Angie.” she explained with a soft laugh, leaving Fareeha shocked. 

 

“Mom! You….”

 

“... “Helped me, so thank you very much, you're the best mom ever existed on earth!” yeah, no problem, my little birb.” 

 

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. It was so funny how lovely their relationship was. 

 

“Angela?!?” Fareeha exclaimed with a frown on her face. 

  
“Sorry… sorry…” I still couldn't stop laughing, I felt so much lighter, so carefree after all this drama going on. It filled me with joy and hope that Fareeha might come around soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The did and kinda didn't make up, will Pharah ever forgive Angela for the bet?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I'll try my best to write more during the holidays, and now with the Overwatch event I didn't want you all to wait for too long, bc I'm trying to get Mercy’s new skin xd

**_Angela's P.O.V._ **

 

It was all better now, she actually greeted me back whenever we ran into each other, unblocked my number and even had small talks with me on better days. I know it was not much, but still better than the cold shoulder and silent treatment. It was the last day of school before the holidays, so I had to be prepared for not seeing her around for almost two weeks. 

 

“Hello, Fareeha, how are you?” we ran into each other after the rough school day, so my day or even week became better. 

 

“Hey. Very well, thanks. I passed an exam today I thought I would never stand a chance with. You look a bit…. tired to put it nicely. Have you been sleeping properly lately? You look even paler than usual…” I knew the truth was I looked horrible, dark circles under my eyes due to the lack of sleeping recently. I had a few very important exams this week, so I trivially had to prepare for them. 

 

“Yeah, I'm fine, thank you. I just had some late night studies.” the fact that she was worried about me made me warm in the inside. She still cared about me after all. 

 

“You should take a good care of yourself.”

 

“I will… hopefully.”

 

“Alright. I have to go now, promised Zarya to hit the gym with her. See you around.” that smile… I never wanted anything in life more than just to kiss her right then and there.

 

“See you. Be careful.”

 

“I'll be.” she smiled and waved one last time before she took off. 

 

On Saturday I could feel something was off. But I didn't realise what it was until Sunday morning came. I felt incredibly terrible, my stomach hurt like I've been stabbed, I couldn't eat anything due to the sickness, whenever I tried to, I ended up in front of the toilet or a trashcan, not to mention I had a very high fever to top it all. I felt utterly shit, and the worst part was that I couldn't be productive at all. 

 

After half a day of struggling I texted Fareeha, so I could at least pass the time as enjoyable as possible. 

 

**AngelaZiegler:** _ “Hey, are you free to talk right now?” _

 

**LadyJustice:** “ _ Yeah, what's up?” _

 

 **AngelaZiegler:** _“Well… You were right about me looking crap. I'm sick and can't do anything, so I thought at least I could socialise.”_

 

 **LadyJustice:** _“What? How bad it is? Is there anyone with you to help you out?”_

 

**AngelaZiegler:** _ “Pretty bad actually, I don't really have to power to get up bc of the fever, and can't eat anything, bc it all comes back (sorry for TMI). Maybe you won't even recognise me after the holidays, I'll lose so many kilograms.” _

 

 **LadyJustice:** _“What? If it's so bad there should be someone keeping an eye on you. And you should definitely see a doctor.”_

 

 **AngelaZiegler:** _“It's okay, it's not the first time I'm alone while I'm sick. Also. Fareeha. I'm a doctor. An almost doctor. So I can diagnose my illness. I know what I need to do so dw :) ”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _ “Okay, now I'm even more worried. What's your address, I'll bring you medicine and food.” _

 

 **AngelaZiegler:** _“It's okay, Fareeha, I don't want you to catch it. I also have medicine…. Or…. I think so.”_

 

**LadyJustice:** _ “...” _

 

I got a bit jump scared by another message notification. I quickly tapped on it, and got shocked and panicked in no time. 

 

 **Sombra:** _“You're welcome, you'll thank me later.;)”_

 

**Yellowbird:** _ “Sombra, if that means what I think it means, you're so fucking dead.” _

 

**Sombra:** _ “Have fun, Angie~ ;)” _

 

 **Yellowbird:** _“Prepare for an incredibly painful death, because I'll find you and beat you to death with my phone I swear to God, Sombra, I'll kill you.”_

 

 **Sombra:** _“Also, Satya knows everything now, so that card is no longer available for you. See you around, enjoy your personal caretaker.;);) ♥”_

 

I started to type my reply but I heard a knock on the door. I quickly gained all my physical power left behind to get up and open the door. 

 

And as expected, Fareeha stood there in all glory, a mask covering her lower face. She lived very close to my flat, so it was no surprise she got here so fast. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey?”

 

“Will you… like, you know… let me in?” she asked as she showed me a plastic bag full of things just for me. 

 

“My flat is a huge mess right now, I didn't have time to-”

 

“Angela, I didn't come for your flat, I came for you. So go to bed while prepare the things for you.” I stepped aside to let her in, and being as weak as I was then, I tripped over my own feet and almost crashed to the ground if it wasn't for Fareeha’s amazing reflexes. 

 

“I've got you.” she said as she put the plastic bag carefully to the ground, and closing the door behind us with her other hand. “See? It's bed time, habibti.” 

 

Her next step made me scream in the inside and blush, partly because how close I got to her, partly because she surprised me with it. She picked me up like as if it was nothing. 

 

“Which one is your bedroom? The one with the open door?” I nodded. “Okay, now be careful I don't want to hit your head into the doorframe.” 

 

After she placed me on my bed and tucked me in, she went to the kitchen area. A little while later she came back with a tray. She place it on the nightstand, so I could finally see what was on top of it. A bowl of chicken soup next to a glass of water and a few pills. 

 

“My mom worked as a medic at some point so she told me these are going to help you out. Also if you feel like it, you can try to eat the soup, I made it myself…. Yesterday. But it's still good as new.” she smiled before helping me into a sitting position, I could easily tell when she smiled even with the mask on her face. I couldn't remember when was the last time I became so sick, I totally forgot how terrible it was. The fever taking all my strength I secretly thanked Sombra for her maneuver. “First eat or medicine?”

 

“Eat I think, so the medicines won't go to waste if accidents happen.” I said awkwardly. 

 

“Alright. Sit still, I'll help you out with this one.” she placed the tray on top of my lap, sitting right next to my bed. When I realised what she was up to, I started blushing furiously. 

 

“Fareeha, I can feed myself!” I cried out as my face became redder with each passing second. 

 

“Nonsense, after you tripped over nothing, I don't want you to spill it all over yourself.” she said as she slid her mask under her chin, before she took a spoonful of the liquid and blew on it a few times to cool it. “There you go, say ahh~” she smiled. 

 

“Now this is a role reverser…” I joked after I swallowed the first portion. “Also, it tastes brilliant, you're an amazing cook.”

 

“I'm glad you like it.” she smiled wholeheartedly. “Tell me if you had enough though, I don't want to overfeed you.”

 

“I'll. Thank you.” 

 

After a few spoons of soup I didn't dare to take more, so it was medicine time. All the pills tested so bitter, but I didn't care. I thought how Fareeha went out of her way to help me, even though what I did to her. It made me so so happy. 

 

After that I insisted I would be okay without her, but she told me I won't get rid of her that easily. 

 

“So what would you like to do? Talk a bit, or watch a movie or?”

 

“How about talking? If that won't work out I'm in for a movie.” I asked weakly. 

 

“Sure thing. So tell me about yourself if you want to or… any topic you would like to talk about.” she asked softly. 

 

“Well I guess I should tell you about my parents after all.”

 

“Only if you would like to. I don't want to pressure you into things you don't want.”

 

“It's okay. They were field medics in the middle east war zone and died in a bomb attack. I wasn't even ten back then, I couldn't even understand what happened to them, only that I'll never see them again in my life. It only hit me later on when I realised it wasn't a bad dream or a prank. It was real.” I didn't dare to look into her eyes, or even to bear my eyes away from my lap; tears already found their way into my eyes, and I always felt embarrassed about crying in front of others. “A family friend adopted me and raised me later on. And now here we are.”

 

“I'm so sorry, Angie.” she put her hands onto mine. 

 

“It's okay, it happened a long time ago. How about you and your family if you don't mind asking?”

 

“Well you've already met my mom. And my dad…. He is Canadian, but I don't meet him often. Once or twice a year even now. He left mom for another woman when I was only three. Mom and her family raised me back in Egypt until we moved here because of her job and my studies.”

 

“I'm sad to hear that. He has no idea what he's missing. You both are such  wonderful people, and your relationship is so lovely as well. I wish I had a family like that you know.” I smiled at her shyly. 

 

“Maybe you will, who knows.” she held my hand gently and squeezed it. This sent me a bit over the edge and I had to turned my head away from her so she wouldn't see my tears. She was an amazing person, who I happened to love so much, showing weakness in front of her was a big no no for me. “Aww, Angie, it's okay, come here. Not a thing you should be ashamed of.” she quickly knelt down to hug me, caressing my back lightly. 

 

“I'm sorry, I know I'm lame, but I can't help it sometimes.” I joked with a weak chuckle that turned more into a sniff than anything else. 

 

“If I was in your place, I would probably cry nonstop, you're brave, strong and amazing, Angela. It's okay, I promise.”

  
We hugged for quite some time until I calmed down properly. I had this very intense feeling that this holiday will be more eventful than I thought it would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) comments are always more than welcome ;3c


End file.
